marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Ross (Earth-11123)
Elizabeth "Betty" Ross is the daughter of General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross and Karen Ross. She's a scientist and the lab partner of her boyfriend Bruce Banner. They were assigned at Desert Base in New Mexico to recreate the Super Soldier program that create Captain America during the Second World War by orders of her father, who's in charge of the project. They are able to produce some sample of a new Super-soldier. During their research, Bruce proposed to Betty, who accepted without a second thought. Bruce and Betty chose for the program Major Brian Talbot, but a group of terrorists attacked the facility hoping to steal their work. In the attack Major Talbot revealed to have been working with them and murdered General Ross in front of Betty. Then he forces both Betty and Bruce into the rebirth chambers and Talbot use their work to test the formula on them. But then, both are turned into rampaging green monsters and they both kill Talbot and the facility is destroyed, exposing the area in gamma radiation create an large amount of Gamma creatures. Now both of them travel the world looking for ways to control the rampaging monsters inside them and cure themselves. They are being hunted down by the U.S. military task force, led by Brian's older brother General Glenn Tablot, so they can use them as weapons. Later adventures They briefly joined the Avengers. The Future *In a possible future, a series of nuclear wars devastated the Earth. Radiation spread across the globe, killing the vast majority of the planet's inhabitants. Soaking up the radiation, Hulk and She-Hulk becomes more powerful than ever. They built the city of Dystopia and surrounded it with underground radiation-shielding generators. Now calling themselves Maestro and Mistress, they ruled with an iron fist and tortured or murdered anyone who displeased them. *In another possible future, she and Bruce are the last surviving inhabitants of Earth after a terrorist attack escalated into a nuclear holocaust. The radiation had made them stronger and lived far beyond a normal human lifespan. Tragically, the radiation also made her infertile, preventing her from giving birth. Not that it matters, Bruce is the only person she truly needs. One day, Betty is dying, and she wants Bruce to be by her side when the end came. However, as Betty dies, the She-Hulk transforms, now free of Betty. She-Hulk says she doesn't want a weak human, so she hops away leaving a lonely Bruce on his knees weeping that he truly lost Betty. Years pass until Bruce joins Betty, as the Hulk finally got his wish to be left alone, with the She-Hulk. Trivia * She shares similar traits to the Earth-616 incarnation of Jennifer Walters, including feeling shy and meek, and liking the freedom, confidence, and assertiveness she gets when becoming the She-Hulk. * Just like the animosity between her husband and Hulk, the She-Hulk hates Betty for being so "puny and weak". Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Female Characters Category:Scientists Category:Green Skin Category:Green Hair Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Murderers Category:Earth-11123